The Prince or the Frog?
by ari3132
Summary: "But they were her boys, no matter how annoying or dangerous they made everyday life. They all made sure to show in some possible way that they cared, no matter how small or hidden that way was. Always." - (Fran/OC/Belphegor) [drabbles/one-shots of random moments in their lives. In NO particular order!] rating for language/situations.
1. Home

Should I be starting a new drabble series when I still have another one I need to finish? Nope.

But am I going to do it anyway? Yup! :D

This is basically a "continuation" type of Ficlet/Drabble series. Like, its the same OC, but in different situations with the Prince and The Frog! ^-^

These two are my current obsession and I've been wanting to write something up for them, but I wanted to DEDICATE something to them, you know?

lawl, I'm so weird. But enough of my rambling ~

ON TO FIC ~

* * *

"Just make sure not to tell any of them Luss," Hime whispered in her tiniest voice, her small hands holding tight the small carryon bag that Luss had especially packed for her.

"I pinky promise Hime! No one will find out, except Xanxus. You know how he gets if he's left out of the loop," he shook his head and pressed his hands to the sides of his cheeks. But he soon dropped his hands and held up his arms to quickly grasp Hime's shoulders. He brought her in, squeezing the living daylights out of her in his strong hug. "Remember to call me when you land, and send periodic emails telling me how you're doing while on the island."

"Shh! Luss!"

"Sorry, sorry," he pulled away from her and leaned down to plant a small kiss to her forehead, a mother hen giving its last farewell until her chick returned from its field trip. He watched Hime walk off towards the limo, his hand reaching up and wiping an imaginary tear as she waved at him from the now open car door. He waved back with a random tissue and watched as the limo pulled away towards the gate, his heart aching as the only other sane person that he lived with left the estate, for a break from all the idiots that they currently lived with.

Luss just stared after her, even though she had been out of his sights for almost ten minutes. But that time was nothing compared to the month that he would have to put up with the questions. He let a long sigh escape his lips as he turned on his heels, walking back into the estate and closing the door behind himself. "How will I explain that you're away…?"

Outside, the sky was still black; it was merely five in the morning.

* * *

Throughout the two weeks that she had been away, she had slowly started regretting leaving without saying goodbye to any of them. They all had slowly become dependent on her that much she knew. So, what would happen if she left them alone for too long? Would they just start to kill each other? Well, they did that already but at least she was always there to stop them. They never usually listened to Luss unless she was backing him up. She wouldn't be there this time.

Hime glanced down at the beach shore, watching as Yamamoto walked with his pregnant wife along the shore line. Her pale green orbs lit up and she felt her lips tug up into a tender smile. She just loved romance; not that she got any. Like her roommates would allow anything like that to happen, the guy would probably die a slow and painful death _just_ for looking at her in that kind of way. She pulled her body away from the window and walked slowly to the large king-sized bed, her legs bending at its edges and her butt sitting comfortably on the pale blue cotton comforter. She smiled slightly, her hand running over the soft cloth as she settled back onto the bed, her thighs feeling the soft material as well.

She turned her head slightly to the left, her pale green irises catching sight of her cell phone resting on a giant pillow. She stared at it, her hands hesitating as they slowly slid over to grab it. She really should have called them and told them she was alright or at least told them she would be gone for a little while. They deserved that much, but she couldn't bring herself to actually hit the speed dial that was Luss's cell number. She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head; bringing her hand back to the side of her body. The whole _reason_ she even went on this vacation was to get away the stress that was the Varia.

_Ring Ring_

Hime jumped slightly, but shook off the feeling as she sat up and grabbed her vibrating phone. She audibly groaned at the caller ID: Luss. Her fingers hesitating as she pressed the green button and brought the phone to her ears. She regretted it almost instantly.

"**VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU BITCH?!**"

How nice, he cared enough to call her the usual pet name.

"Squa, calm your dick. Is everyone there with you?" She closed her pale eyes and brought her hand up to her face, her fingers lightly pinching the bridge of her nose. She was suddenly glad that she had taken the headache medicine that Takeshi offered earlier in the evening.

"Yes bitch. Everyone except Levi," was his abrupt and only response.

"Put me on speaker, please."

A clicking sound was all she heard before a very recognizable and very sinister laugh tore through the phone; her fingers fumbling around till she put her own phone on speaker.

"Principessa," Hime visibly cringed at the tone Bel was using; he had to be pissed beyond belief.

"Hey everyone, I'm sorry I disappeared. I was offered a small amount of time to–"

"Hime, why did you leave us? Bel-sempai has been stabbing me more than usual lately and Luss has had to take them out."

"Shishishi, the frog deserved it for going into the Princess's room."

"**VOOOOIIIII!** When are you coming back bitch?!"

Shifting noises reverberated into Hime's ears, and then a new voice sounded. "Listen Trash, if you don't come back right now, I'll end up killing all these little shits."

Hime's lips tilted up slightly, her head shaking at the disbelief that this conversation was even happening. But the more she thought about it, this was the Varia men she was talking about. She listened to their bickering, all the voices suddenly melting into one. She rolled her pale green orbs and clenched them shut, throwing her free arm over her face. _When would that headache medicine start to kick in?_

"Are you listening to me Trash?"

"Hime! Come home!"

"Princess, when shall the prince see you again?"

"Hime! I swear I didn't tell them anything! They found out through Xanxus!" Luss's voice yelled frantically, causing her ear drum to ring.

"**VOOOOOOOIIIIII! ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! BITCH IS TRYING TO SPEAK!**"

"… Thank you Squa…" Hime murmured as she let a tired sigh out. She removed her arm and sat up in bed; her pale blonde hair falling free of its messy bun and into wavy ringlets as she shook hands through the soft tresses. "Guys, calm down. Okay? I'll be home soon. I've been really stressed lately and Bossu thought it might be a good idea-"

"**FUCK THE STUPID SAWADA TRASH! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!**"

_Oh Xanxus, I bet you have the ladies falling at your feet with your charm__… _Hime almost giggled at the thought as she shook her head. Her eyes closing shut as she snuggled back into the soft cotton comforter. "I'll be back in about a week or two, okay? Can you guys try to not kill each other and hold off until I get back?" She smiled sweetly at the whispers she heard from the other end; her heart suddenly aching for all of her annoying, obnoxious, dangerous and very subtly sweet boys. "I miss you guys, a lot."

"Hime, come home now. We need you now," Fran's voice asked. His monotone voice not really changing from his usual bored and unemotional tone.

Hime smiled a small smile, her eyes suddenly stinging with tears. "Guys, like I said. I'll be home so-"

"**VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII! BITCH GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!**"

Hime instantly dropped her phone, whipping her body up and over her bed as she pulled out a long blade from under her bed and took up her position behind the bed, her sword ready to be used at a moment's notice. Yamamoto had taught her this stance when she had asked him a few years back, and hell, he basically could be named her mentor when it came to her blade. While she wasn't as well trained as he was, he had taught her well enough.

Hime clenched her eyes shut, trying to wrap her head around her reaction. Did she actually hear what she thought? Or was it just the voice from the phone? But why would he have said 'get your ass down here' if it was from the phone?

"**BITCH! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!**" Squalo's voice rang out from behind the door of her room, his volume much higher and stronger than before.

Hime lowered her sword, laying it down gently on the bed as she stared at the door. Her heart was hammering in her chest and causing her head to feel slightly light. But her pale green orbs wouldn't leave the door until she saw three daggers puncture and damage the precious red wood. She squeaked softly and backed her body towards the wall, pressing her back flat against it. She really shouldn't be scared; she knew who it was… But she was worried none the less.

The doors were thrust open moments later, and she watched as three figures entered her room slowly. One had shaggy blonde hair while another had a giant frog hat atop his head. The other figure stayed by the door, none of their faces really registering in Hime's mind at first.

"Princess, I suggest you come here," Bel simply chuckled as he stared at her, his hand slowly rising and out stretching towards her.

Fran stood behind a few feet further back, his face emotionless as he watched Hime. Squalo merely rolled his eyes, staying close to the door. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his back on the doors frame, keeping his head down.

Hime could only stare at the three men, her heart beat quickly escalating as she felt her naturally pink lips turn upwards into a smile and her eyes sting yet again with fresh tears.

These… Mafia boys. They kept her on her toes every second of every day. They oozed stress and lethal toxins, very well tried to kill each other on a regular basis and almost kill her in the process. They tend to be arrogant and _far_ too loud for her, and they especially couldn't take a joke even if it was thrown at their faces. But they were **her** boys, no matter how annoying or dangerous they made everyday life. They all made sure to show in some possible way that they cared, no matter how small or hidden that way was. Always.

Hime swiftly moved her legs, lifting them over her bed and over the sword as she jumped right into Bel's awaiting grasp. She wrapped her thin limbs around the blonde prince's neck and ignored the feel of the blade that pressed against her waist. She would never admit to anyone that she missed his rough and tough way of showing emotion.

"Don't do that again or we'll have to kill you Princess," Bel chuckled as he released the dagger and wrapped one arm around Hime's waist, holding her up a she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm sorry you guys," she whimpered into Bel's neck. Her arms still tight around his neck as she felt him slowly start to walk, his arm still holding her up as he used his free hand to grab the sword from the bed. "I won't do that again."

And so, they all left the small little vacation home that Bossu had lent to Hime. The entire way to the airport and all throughout the flight, she kept herself attached to either Bel or Fran. Never leaving the other until one of them had to move for whatever reason.

Xanxus had surprised Hime by waiting at the private landing strip the Varia owned, his eyes originally set to kill until he saw her eyes red and puffy. Apparently, he had _something_ to say but stayed silent and merely let her off with a few death threats if she ever decided to do that again. She happily agreed.

Hime sat beside Bel, her arms wrapped around his torso as she leaned her body onto his throughout the entire small drive back to the estate. Her eyes slowly closing and her lips upturned into a smile.

She had never really had a home. That was one of the reasons she joined Tsuna's mafia family in the first place.

But, this dysfunctional house of misfit mafia men, with all their quirks and idiotic antics, could very well be the home she's always wanted.

_In fact, they were._


	2. My Hero

Enjoy these awkward characters~

ON TO FIC ~

* * *

Hime reached her hands up, allowing her long pale blonde hair out of its hair-tie and allowing her stress of this whole situation fall with her hair. She adjusted her bottom on the couch, her back resting against the very comfortable red cushion. She shifted her eyes on to the lap-top that rested on her thighs; the website she was on was having a sale on some dresses she had been eyeing at when she was in Japan. But her moment of shopping bliss was broken when she heard two sets of footsteps getting closer, the voices also becoming louder as the seconds drawled on.

"Principessa," Belphegor smirked, his voice sly and teasing as he approaches her relaxed body. She lifts her eyes up and groans in annoyance at the sight. Both boys were dressed in their Varia uniforms, both uniforms covered in mud and dust. But what pissed her off was that there were a few of Bel's knives sticking out of Fran's left arm, and she's sure that there are even more if Fran turned his body and showed his back. "The prince got bored, so he found Fran and decided to play a game," he smirked and stepped gracefully around the couch to sit beside Hime.

"Dammit Bel," she sighed out, her hands reaching up and gesturing to the ground in between her legs. She spread her knees apart and Fran swiftly entered that spot, and leaned his weight on his knees. He brought his arm out and she gently grasped it, her index finger and thumb grasping the knife very gently as she pulled it out. "Do you always have to be an ass Bel?"

"Ushishishi, Principessa shouldn't cuss. It's not befitting of her lips," he chuckled and slid his arm around her thin shoulders, tugging her body into his and causing her fingers to slip and drop a knife out of her fingers, she watched it fall and thump Fran's uniform boot.

"Oi, sempai, try not to distract the Princess," he mumbled in his deep monotone voice, his teal colored orbs glancing back and narrowing at Bel's face. "Let her go, she doesn't want to be hugged."

Hime smiled shyly and rolled her eyes, her body pulling away from Bel's grasp and reaching out to hug Fran's shoulders, "my hero." Fran's cheeks tinted a very soft pink, his body growing even tenser than before as he felt Hime's clothed but soft breasts touching the skin below his neck. Hime would never admit it to anyone, but she had a soft spot for the little teal haired, frog hat wearing boy. He was younger than her by two years and usually kept on her good side. He tried to be helpful whenever he wasn't busy with Bel or off on missions. But this was very rare.

"Principessa, please let go of the frog idiot, I must tell him some of the rules involving you."

"Go away Bel," she scolded and turned her head away from him. Her breasts still pressed against Fran, effectively causing any type of speech from his mouth to be shut off by nerves.

"Ushishishi, if you would let him go," he slyly whispered, his hands creeping up and snatching Fran's arm, he tugged him loose of her hold and dragged the still stunned teal haired boy out of the room; all the knives out of his opposite arm and almost all of them out of his back.

Hime just stared after the boys, her shoulders lifted in a small shrug; she would never understand how the boys mind worked. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her phone and head phones. Slowly she brought the headphones into her ears and turned the volume up on her phones screen; she was going to try her hardest to ignore anymore of noises she heard.

Screams and laughing included.

* * *

Ending Notes: Was it just me or did this whole thing not make any sense? o_O

In my opinion, Fran would be very un-educated when it comes to women and their bodies. So, he would automatically be shy or quiet as soon as he's involved with anything sexual/romantic. I'm very strange, forgive me? :D

I hope to see some reviews, as I do work faster when I see them!

I hope you enjoyed this! ~


	3. Confusing

Two chapters in the same day, WHAT?

Yeah, I never usually do this. :p But i figured I would for this one time~

Anyway, thank's to the people giving this story a chance! It means a alot. ^-^

**DISCLAIMER HERE.**

ON TO FIC ~

* * *

It had been a very peaceful day so far, all of the Varia were out on a mission, effectively leaving Hime to have a full day or two to herself. So, what would any girl do in her situation? They would chill out in their bedrooms in nothing but their underwear on, watching Anime and pigging out on all the American junk food she could possibly have. (The American junk food was ordered for her when she asked one of the guards to find her some.) She licked her lips and let out a sound of contentment. Her thin torso snuggled into the pillows behind her, her body feeling at ease as she rested on the expensive black satin sheets.

She grabbed the remote off of her nightstand and turned the volume up, allowing her mind to be enveloped in the storyline of the anime she was watching. Her eyes already beginning to tear up as the main male character lowered down on one knee in front of the female protagonist. The subtitles telling the viewer what he was saying. Hime eventually couldn't help the sniffles and large tears that escaped her pale green orbs.

"W-Why can't all m-m-men be that r-romantic?" She hiccupped, she clenched her eyes shut and watched as the female character jumped into the guy's arms; her eyes tearing up and her lips a large smile. "Seriously! Why can't there be one guy out there?!" Hime whimpered and brought her hands up to wipe the freshly fallen tears.

"Voi, is it your time of the month or something? Fuck, what's with all this fucking junk food?!"

Hime instantly screamed and reached for her pillow behind her, pushing it in front of her body and blocking whoever snuck in's view. Her cheeks were tinted a bright pink and her lips trembling as she lifted her head from behind the pillow, her eyes catching sight of Squalo leaning on the frame of her door. He had the largest smile on his face – what a bastard. But wait a minute, if he was here, that meant…

"Ushishishi, is Principessa alright?" Bel's voice rang in his usual teasing tone, his body slinking into her room and walking close to her bedside. He turned his body to the side and caught sight of the anime she was watching. He arched an eye brow and then turned back to her, suddenly realizing that she was holding up a pillow in front of herself. "Eh, why are you hiding behind a pillow, princess? You know the prince doesn't like you hiding from him~"

"Shut it, Bell! Both of you get the hell out of my room! I need to put some clothes on," she warned them, her eyes sending mental daggers at them both. But apparently the daggers only worked for Bel because they still weren't being hit by any.

"Ushishishi, Squalo should leave the prince and princess alone for a bit, the prince has some _things_ to discuss with her," Bel chuckled wickedly, his body turning to face Squalo's now straight form.

"Fuck you Bel, why don't you leave? You annoying mother fucker," Squalo snapped back, the sword on his fake hand already out. His body slightly arched, he was ready for a fight.

"Sempai, I found some of your daggers on the floor; and Squalo-nii, I found some of your sword cleaning supplies in the kitchen!"

"**VOOOOOOIIIIII!** WHO THE FUCK HAS BEEN TOUCHING MY SHIT?!"

"Ushishishi, I'll be_ right_ back Princess," Bel slurred out lazily as he brought out three daggers out of nowhere and readied his hand, preparing to throw them at the culprit of whoever took his precious knives.

Hime simply watched as the boys stride out of the room, quickly jumping off her bed and running towards the closet closest to her. Quickly she threw the door open and reached in for her favorite deep blue cotton robe. She grabbed it and slid it on swiftly, wrapping the tie around her waist; finally a sigh of relief left her lips. Her eyes shifted to the right and she smiled an amused grin. Fran was standing at the door with his body leaning against the frame; his eyes were watching her before he caught her eyes. He quickly stepped back and away from the door and stepped out of the room and into the hallway.

Of course Hime knew that Fran probably lied about the other boy's things being on the ground or in the kitchen, so she gave him a point for that. But was it necessary to come back and watch her change?

"Boys will be boys I suppose."


	4. Over Reaction

I'm **so sorry** it's been so long since I've updated this. ;-; but school is hectic.

Plus some personal family sheeeeet, but no need to go into that anymore, yeah?

-ponders- would you guys want to see a drawing of Hime? ^.^ maybe one of her with Bel and Fran? :3 let me knoooooow~

OH. and also, this is pure shit. Like. It's 3:30am and I've been reading KHR! FanFiction for the past 2-2.5 hours and I've had sudden inspiration to write. (': as I usually do when I read fanfiction. So, I **apologize** for this shitty piece of writing and hope you all forgive me! /enough babbling!

Listening to: I=Fantasy - Hitman Bang (ft. SeeU)

**DISCLAIMER HERE.**

ON TO FIC ~

* * *

Hime trailed her pale green eyes down Bel's arms; they being full of bruises and scrapes; his hair was a disheveled mess (not that it wasn't on a regular basis), and his clothes were torn and patchy in most places.

She lowerd her head to the small desk she occupied and groaned. Did he always have to over react?

"Princeipessa, it was that Vongola Storm Gaurdians fau-"

"Shut it Bel," she let a exhausted sigh escape her lips and shook her head. Her eyes reaching up to watch his lips lose their usual creepy smirk and into a, (what could be called), childish pout.

Gokudera had a bit to much to drink the night before when he was visiting Hime with Tsuna, and he flirted just the tiniest bit.

Of course Hime wouldn't consider it legitimate flirting. He was tipsy and wasn't watching what he was saying around her. But Bel overheard this of course and now...

There's this.

She let her lips upturn and rose her body from her chair, walking over to his side. She wrapped her arms around his torso, and snuggled her face into his chest; his arms wrapping around her waist.

"_Kore o jikko suru tsugi no toki wa, tsuki no hoyo o eru koto wa arimasen_," a soft murmur came from her smiling pink lips.** [1]**

* * *

**[1]** - _next time you do this, you won't get hugs for a month_ (this is a rough google translation. Forgive me if its wrong.)

Oh. And to help explain why she's so upset, she **just** got done patching up Bel from a recent mission... (The day before recent.)

Also, why would the reader speak to Bel in Japanese if they're in Italy? _ ;;

AN: -sigh- Bel was **so** out of character, and so was Gokudera... but eh. It's an update of some kind, right?

Or no...?

-crawls into dark corner-

I'm going to go write my Tsuna/OC story now... (I've already got 5 chapters done, just a few more and ill start posting it! :D)

I hope you enjoyed this update, buh bye~


	5. Strength

_Twice_ in one day? Not going to happen often loves. -crys-

So. I've decided my favorite KHR! Character(s) are either Tsuna and/or Chikusa...

They bring me such wonderful joy.

(All of the characters do, but these two are like... Icing to my unfinished cake.) **OH MY GLOB. WHAT A HORRIBLE WAY TO COMPARE THEM**.

FORGIVE ME WHILE I GO CRY AND CONTINUE TO WRITE.

**DISCLAIMER**: I wonder what it's like to be Akira Amano and KNOW that you own all the bishies of KHR! ...because I sure as hell don't own them. (Which I'm now going to go bawl my eyes out realizing this...)

Also I **don't** own "Nee - Fujita Maiko" ALL THOSE RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL PERSONAGE. DON'T SUE ME.

By the way, I _BUTCHERED_ this beautiful song... I feel horrible... But you guys should listen to it while reading. It keeps the mood going... (In my opinion.)

ON TO FIC ~

* * *

Hime stared up at the teal haired kid, his body leaning over hers as she pressed her palm against his cheek and the other running through his teal locks.

His skin was smooth like fine silk and his hair just as soft. She found this surprising considering all the fighting and brutal attacks he's faced. But his face was unblemished and perfect and held a small rosy glow as of that moment. She smiled and rolled her eyes, releasing his cheek and hair gently; feeling a sudden warmth invade her own cheeks.

"Damn you and your perfect skin!" She grumbled childishly as she turned her head to the side, lowering her hands and folding them atop her stomach.

Fran could only stare down at her in a confused but blank state, had she really called him in here _just_ to feel his skin? Then why did she pull him closer than was necessary? And run her hands all into his hair?

"You're an idiot," he whispered and lifted himself off the bed, brushing his uniform back into place. But a hand reached out and caught his wrist just as he was about to step away, he kept his face forward, but spoke gently to her.

"_Sokkenai taido shite mata, kyou ga sugite yuku, hontou wa iya ni naru kurai, kimi ga ki ni naru no ni._" **[1]**

She released his arm and he walked out of the room, leaving her to watch him go.

She could feel her heart tugging and squeezing, her eyes slowly stinging with tears, and her throat closing tightly as the sobs prepared to be let out. But she wouldn't let them and she swallowed her sobs down and shook her head very gently.

Slowly, she lowered her eyes down to her hands and smiled.

"_Naze itsumo kimi na'n darou, sasaete kureru hito wa, sono tabi, mata suki ni natte yuku_." **[2]**

* * *

**[1] **- _Today, once again, I'm pretending not to care, despite the fact that you've been on my mind to the point of making me annoyed_.

**[2] **- _Just why is it that you're always the one giving me strength? Whenever you do, you're making me fall deeper in love._

AN: I know what you're thinking(I really don't). This isn't a Hime/Fran Story... The story IS a love-triangle... But we won't go into any more detail until **_much_** later! ^-^

Remember, these are all _random little moments_ at the Varia estate... These aren't in any particular order... (:

Care to check out my other Drabble series if you haven't already? :D I MIGHT post a chapter there today...

I hope you enjoyed!

Buh-bye~


	6. Maid

I'm not gonna lie, I'm like **tired as hell** due to school activities, personal drama, catching a cold and writing for my Tsuna/OC fic(which will be posted soon!)

Anywho, this chapter will be shitty. But I wanted to get a chapter out to you all! It's the day before my favorite month of the year(where I am)! :'D (not to mention my birthday month. But this has nothing to do with it! I swear!)

**OCTOBER!**

_OCTOBER_ _equals __HAPPINESS_.

**DISCLAIMER HERE. For the KHR! and for "Love is Strange - Mickey and Sylvia"**

ON TO FIC~

* * *

Hime licked her plump pink lips, her pale green orbs watching the tall blonde prince settle himself in the couch across from hers.

He crossed his legs in a very provocative way, causing Hime's heart to catch in her throat.

The grin that plastered his face was pervert and outrageous, she could only assume he knew what he was doing to her. He was doing this shit on purpose! She sighed.

Hime's cheeks tinted a pink shade as she strutted in her tall black pumps; her frilly maids costume just barely reaching the spot above her knees. Her top was black and off the shoulders and it fit like a second skin, to her most discomfort. Why was he making her do this again?

Oh yeah.

She had thrown out a bin of his daggers on cleaning day. She could remember the tic that appeared at the top of his head when she had told him, and she couldn't help but concede to his demand of her being his personal maid for a day... It was technically HER fault for throwing them out...

She reached him and grabbed the remote from atop a table beside the chair he sat in, backing her body up sufficiently and keeping the remote behind her back. She pressed the play button and smiled as the tune reverberated through the room and to her and his ears.

"Come here lover boy~!"

"Ushishishi. What are you singing peasant?"

"Oh lover boy~?"

"Shishishi, my patience is running thin..."

"O-Oh ba-aby~"

She swung her hips the tiniest bit, her hips moving to a sweet little tune that came out in English. She smirked at his expression and silently thanked the whole Vongole familia that she had been living in America before she joined the mafia group.

This song was almost over, but luckily the lyrics were somewhere she could work to her advantage...

"Ba-aby~"

"What are you saying? Speak in plain Ital..." Bel's eyes watched Hime, his mouth mid sentence. Her body swayed and danced to the music. Her leg sticking out ever so slowly then come back; her arms raising into the air above her head and her pale green irises closing as her hips started to sway a bit more to the side, matching pace to the music's beat and weird sounding instruments.

"O-Oh ba-aby~" Hime chimed out sweetly, her eyes opening and her body stopping slowly as the music came to a close. She stared down at Belphegor and let a small girlish giggle escape her lips at his slightly agape mouth, "I suppose I'm forgiven and the princess again~?"

"Only because I-the Prince-am allowing it~"

* * *

**THIS WAS TOTAL SHIT. ILL EDIT IT SOMETIME SOON. I SWEAR.**

D:

I **love** you guys!

I hope you-somewhat-enjoyed this!

Buh-bye!


	7. Roar

**Because this must be addressed:** My story "Just For You" was taken down. Not all that surprised, honesty. But anywho, I uploaded it again! :D some (most) of the chapters are COMPLETELY out of order and will be for a while.

The(her) new name is "Maudlin" and she's waiting for you all! ;-; go see her? She's **_missed_** you guys. **BUNCHES**.

Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy.

Life. Drama. School. Drawing. Yup.

I DREW HIME(along with my OC from my Tsuna/OC story)! :D I'll be uploading it to my Deviantart account soon. I have to add more touches. :3

**DISCLAIMER HERE.**

ON TO FIC~

* * *

Hime glared at Xanxus, her eyes daring him to make a move.

His body was relaxed and lounging in his tall arm throne. His eyes were just as menacing, fierce and deadly as hers at that moment.

What are they glaring at each other for?

Xanxus ate her last bag of American chips.

The LAST bag.

She figured he was trying something new like she had suggested to him a few days ago. She was irritated at first, but nothing to bad.

Until he called her into his room and ordered her to take his trash. He told her to come pick up his trash when she questioned him as to why he was calling her and not one of the maids.

She doesn't and won't ever serve or clean up after _any_ of these stupid, emotionally unstable men.

She clenched her fists tightly at her sides, soon crossing her arms over her chest and with a harsh shake of her head: told Xanxus to go fuck himself.

He snarled at her; to say the least. She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, a small smirk forming at her lips. He was one of the few "scary" men in the world that didn't actually frighten her. His usual reactions to things made her want to poke a stick at him most of the time.

_This_ was one of those times.

She twisted her body to the right, avoiding a small whiskey bottle aimed at her head. Then she flashed a brilliant smile at him and turned her body down the hallway, strolling down to the kitchen.

* * *

"Principessa?" Belphegor called into Hime's room, a small tic at the top of his head.

Along with a large bandage wrapped around his forehead.

"Hime-sempai!" Fran's voice called soon after as he strolled into Hime's room, then he turned around to look at Bel. "Sempai? What are you doing here? What's with the bandage around your forehead?"

"Ushishishi~" Belphegor cackled as he walked in with Fran, "Principessa owes me an explanation as to why Boss is in an even worse mood than usual."

Hime popped her head out of her closet and stared at Bel and Fran. She was listening to them the entire time and she couldn't help but giggle at Bel's statement. She slipped back into her closet and replied. A groan erupting from both males.

"Because I roared in his face."


End file.
